When Inspiration Strikes
by joyster
Summary: It was originally going to be temporary but there was the not-so-small factor of having Zuko for a housemate. A select few one-shots based on the prompts of Zutara Month 2018
1. Chapter 1 - Fake Dating

**A/N Zutara Month 2018, Day 9: Fake Dating**

 **Is this late? Yes but considering I still do stuff for prompts like 3 years ago sometimes I figure it is ok to post this a day late.**  
 **I won't be doing many of these this year but I couldn't help myself to take part with some of them.**

* * *

 **Bad Liar, Good Intentions and Absolute Commitment**

It all started when Ty Lee announced she was getting married.

Zuko and Ty Lee had known each other a very long time and while she was surrounded by sisters, she had found a brotherly connection with Zuko. So even if she was marrying his ex-girlfriend, he was happy to stand and support her.

He just wasn't quite prepared to do it alone. A fact he learned very quickly.

He hadn't realised how much of a problem it would be until he attended the engagement party stag. Mai's parents and more conservative relatives all seemed to want to convince him to break them up.

So, he lied.

He was so sick of people who barely paid any attention to him when he WAS dating their daughter / granddaughter / niece trying desperately to mend a relationship with absolutely no care for how toxic and dull it had been. So, he lied but he'd never been particularly good at lying.

He was talking to Mai's aunt (more accurately she was talking at him) and feeling insanely stuck as she harped on about it all being unnatural. Then she looked at him with piercing amber eyes and asked "Mai used to love you, are you here to win her back?" and he was trying to say no but the woman kept nodding solemnly then winking at him and it reminded him of one of the ladies his uncle would woo.

"Did she ever see you all dressed up, surely a handsome young man like yourself in a well fitted suit declaring undying love and a desire to be together would be enough to set her free from that enchantress' spell." he hated that. The woman had been whispering about his scar and how ugly it made him back in the day but now she would say it adds character.

By this point he is a fair few drinks into the night and she is the 7th relative to try this on him and he is fed up and drunk enough not to keep all the anger management course teachings from his adolescence in mind.

"Ok lady listen. Ty Lee is not an enchantress. She might be into horoscopes, astrology and auras but she's not magic. Ty Lee is a wonderful woman and you should feel so lucky that she'll be joining your family. I don't think I've ever seen Mai smile this much." She looked unconvinced and halfway through her now signature nod and wink he blustered "Besides I have a serious girlfriend."

"Really? Where is she now?"

"Uhh something really important came up at work and she couldn't make it."

The aunt arched her brow at him and he forgot how normal people blink. Should he blink or would that be suspicious?

Thankfully it was this precise moment that Ty Lee placed perfectly manicured hands over his eyes for him to 'guess who'.

"Is it the bride-to-be?"

"which one?" She practically squeaked

"Mai." she threw her hands off with a laugh and elbowed him in the side muttering 'very funny'. Then she turned to the middle-aged woman staring at her.

"Are you having a nice time Aunty Fen"

"Indeed. Zuko here was just telling me about why his girlfriend could not attend." The woman's angular eyes are narrowed at him and her arms cross.

Ty Lee's eyes grew into saucers and she grabbed him in a hug.

"You didn't tell me!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise?"

"Oh Zuko I'm so happy for you!"

Her enthused reaction was enough to earn an eye roll from the older woman as she left the conversation.

"I noticed your aura getting all splotchy like you were uncomfortable, thought I'd come over. Little did I know you'd be dropping a bombshell."

"I wouldn't say bombshell…"

"You haven't seen anyone in AGES."

"Yeah but that was by choice…"

"Come on Zuko, we both know you haven't been thriving lately. Like the company is doing great and your dedication to it is amazing but," she places a hand on his shoulder, "I'm so glad that you're letting someone in to help you remember to have a life outside of it too."

* * *

He got home and stared at the clock, 20 past midnight. Tomorrow he'd have to start looking into his options for wedding dates. Maybe he could hire someone. Regardless the wedding was 4 months away.

* * *

It's three weeks later when Mai slides into the other side of his booth at his usual lunch spot that he remembers and it properly occurs to him that he is going to have to commit to his drunken lie. He'd be surprised that she knew where he'd be at quarter past twelve on a Tuesday but they did date for years.

"I suppose you're expecting gratitude." She drawls but the soft quirk at the corner of her lips tells him that she really is grateful.

"I didn't realise how many of your relatives were capable of being nice to me."

"It was only because they wanted something for you."

He grimaced, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"If it bothered me, I wouldn't have involved them in the first place. We could've just eloped." The engagement ring twinkles on her finger. "But I did have to sit through a breakfast a week after the stupid party where they all tried to convince me it was all a huge mistake."

"Charming,"

She snorted with amusement. "She's lucky she's worth it."

"I was very suspicious but Ty assures me that you're not lying about having someone 'special' in your life. I mean you had all the tell-tale signs of a lie and you're getting all anxious right now. She thinks you're trying to suppress it and didn't want to encroach on us or something but she's been seeing it in your aura for months."

He blushes and starts getting coy.

"Look I don't care. Your friendship with her has forced us to keep in contact but I just want to tell you I'm happy for you. We weren't the best for each other but you're a good guy Zuko."

He can't hide his surprise and she let herself smile, "I downed a drink at the bar before I came over. I just wanted to thank you for not letting my relatives fantasise that you being there is their way out of having a 'deplorable' niece." With that she gives him a genuine smile, "I'm glad you're coming and I look forward to meeting her."

Then she slips out of the bistro as easily as she swept in.

Then it truly hits him that he has to get organised and he texts the first person he could think of.

* * *

It's 5:30pm and Zuko is sitting at Sokka's kitchen Island in a minor panic recounting what is going on and asking for advice. They're halfway through setting him up on the dating app Ember when Suki comes home with Katara in toe. Sokka had mentioned in his 'come over' text that Suki was out with his sister but he'd kind of assumed they wouldn't be coming back together.

It had been over a month since he'd last seen Katara. Between him running a business and her work as a paramedic they didn't really get much time to catch up. They speak often though, usually phone calls or text messages or just the occasional tag in something funny or cute. She's even prettier than he remembered and her smile still does that thing to his heart that makes him both terrified and confident he could do anything. However, with everything going on and the selection of pictures Sokka had curated for his profile he is confident he could melt into the floor with embarrassment.

"Hey Zuko. I didn't know you'd be here, what's up?"

"He's in crisis mode Suki." Sokka announces, grabbing the phone straight out of his hand and thrusting the incomplete profile in his wife's face.

"Ember? What are you doing making an Ember? Coco told me she heard you have a girlfriend now"

Both men let out a groan and Zuko slouched onto the bench.

"What?" Suki looked genuinely confused and as Zuko opened the corner of his eye Katara seemed a little shaken up.

"I didn't know you were seeing someone Zuko… did something happen?" She was doing her whole ' _I'm not that interested or concerned'_ act which means she'd probably gotten grumped at recently by Toph for being too overbearing. After a second, realising she'd been too quick to ask questions, she stares at the floor, fascinated at that moment with her feet.

"HE'S NOT and nothing will happen unless you ladies let me think and create the perfect bio" He scratches the back of his neck. "All I can think of is WANTED, A date for a girl who is practically my sister's wedding to my ex-girlfriend's but I don't think that's witty enough…and I think the grammar is off…"

"This is for the wedding?" Suki looks over at Zuko then back to Sokka. "Is it really necessary? You and Mai don't have any ill-will these days."

"You weren't at the engagement party Suki so you didn't see it; Mai's family were practically begging me to break them up. I had to do something."

"I don't think Ember is the way to go…" Suki grabs the phone and scrolls with a visible look of dissatisfaction. Katara, peered over her shoulder as Suki switches back from looking at possible dates back to his profile and passes it back.

"I could do it."

All eyes flick to Katara. He can practically see he working out how to respond before she puts her hands on her hips and says "What? It would be way more believable if you have rapport with the person and since we're friends that shouldn't be a problem."

"You don't have t-"

She laughs, "I know but come on Zuko, it's what, 3 months away now? We all know you take a bit of time to warm up to people so it would be a lot easier if it was someone you know well already. You could go with Toph but she HATES formal events and I would be shocked if she could make it through the night without stomping one of these relatives that were trying something and Suki is already invited and Mai and Ty Lee KNOW she's married to Sokka."

He can't think of a reason why not. He looks at Sokka and he is resting a hand on his chin and stroking a metaphorical beard in thought.

"Unless there is some reason why you wouldn't want -"

"I would love it if you were my fake girlfriend." It spills out of his mouth way too quickly and everyone is looking at him.

"Fantastic, It's a date."

Then she **winks** at him and he wonders what on earth he's gotten himself into.

* * *

In the following days she applies for the day (and day after) off and when it's approved, she sends him a selfie to announce it. She's still in her uniform and is sitting in her car but she looks so happy and excited. "WE ARE ON! BRING ON THE WEDDING".

He makes it his background and tells himself it's just a part of selling the story. They catch up for dinner the following Friday because she's very concerned about them both having the same story. They're sitting across from each other, feet touching under the table and he has to remind himself it's all sort of fake. The butterflies in his stomach don't feel fake and neither did the anxiety he felt as he changed shirts twice ahead of picking her up but alas. It was all a favour she was doing for a friend and he was more than content with having her as a friend.

It is just as he takes his first bite of his main that she randomly blurts out, "So are we in love?"

He chokes and she looks mortified and starts getting up and ready to Heimlich but it isn't necessary.

He wheezes out a "What?" and she shyly tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and says "for the wedding… I just wanted to know…"

"Uhh, well I guess I said it was serious…."

"So yes?"

"Umm yes." He's beet red and she's nodding way more than a normal person would.

"Cool," She seems to steady herself, still imitating a bobblehead. Then after a very deliberate breath she looks him dead in the eye and says softly,

"I'm in love with you."

He feels like he blacks out for a second and he can't quite believe that it just happened. That she said that to him. He would later rationalise to himself that she was just reiterating it so she could get used to the idea. In his darkest moments he thinks it was her trying to convince herself it was even possible.

It is Katara's idea to make the story of how they got together as close to reality as possible.

"Like maybe that day where we all went ice skating a few months ago and you fell on your ankle and I helped you out and we got hot chocolates at that cute little cafe while the others stayed out… maybe when I helped you back into your apartment that night maybe after saying thank you… you kissed me."

All he can manage is an "oh...yeah ok". He thinks about it for a second, smiling at the thought. He remembers the day. He also remembers looking down at her lips as she helped him sink onto the couch and again when she sat beside him holding ice on his swollen ankle. He snaps out of his stupor after a moment. "That works well it was around the time Ty Lee was telling me about her plan to propose."

"Perfect!" she wraps a curl around her finger then lets it go.

"So, where was our first date?" He feels emboldened by her blush and he remembers that she's been single just as long as he has been.

"Well… Where do you think you would take me?" she bites her lip and he subconsciously mirrors it.

"I think somewhere like this, get dinner, some drinks, maybe share a dessert and if it went well maybe a stroll through the park afterwards."

She smiles softly "That sounds nice. Let's go with that."

They finish their meal, splitting a decadent chocolate brownie and ice cream (he only takes a few bites, he knows how much she loves sweets). She suggests they take that walk before heading home. They split the bill, he opens the restaurant door for her and as she walks through, she intertwines their fingers and holds his hand.

* * *

He walks her to the door of her building, and she gives him one of those empowering scary smiles and a quick hug. While he's the step below her they're almost the same height and he thinks about how easy it would be to wrap his arms tightly around her and maybe kiss her. He wonders how she likes to be kissed. He smiles at the thought that she'd probably want to take control. As if she could read his thoughts, she looks a little shier, stepping backwards as they part and grasping the door handle with her hand bent behind her back.

"I love you."

His brain short circuits for a second and her smile falters, "Now you say I love you too… we should get used to it so we don't sound weird at the wedding."

"Oh right, sorry." He knows he's scarlet red.

"So when I say, 'I love you' you say..."

He looks down before steeling himself and looking her in the eye and saying "I love you more". She looks taken aback and blinks a few times.

"Yep sounds believable." She turns the handle behind her back, opening the door. "Thanks for the lovely night Zuko. I'll call you."

* * *

She does.

The following day. They make plans to go shopping together for their outfits so they don't clash dramatically.

When the day finally rolls around, she's exhausted after a particularly hard series of shifts and calls to reschedule.

"I'm so sorry Zuko. I honestly just want to just sit on the couch I can't deal with the prospect of going shopping right now."

"I totally understand Katara, is there anything I can do to help?"

"No no, don't worry about it."

He shows up at her door 30 minutes later with a bag of take out and instead of finding him a suit they just sit on her couch, eating and criticizing reality television. She falls asleep on the couch and he carries her to bed and tucks her in before letting himself out.

* * *

They run out of time to reschedule and their time off doesn't seem to match up so eventually she just suggests he send her pictures of the suit he gets and she'll pick something up that will go with it.

He takes 4 pictures in the change rooms and 8 at home trying to find an angle that looks good to send her. He hates taking pictures of himself. He considers just sending one of the clothes hanging or across his bed but he finally just groans and sends one off.

 _You're being stupid Zuko, she's just your friend. It doesn't matter that much._

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't thoroughly enjoying their 'fake dating'. He loved having a reason to talk to her all the time he could. I loved hearing her say 'I love you' even if it haunted him when he couldn't sleep at night. He loved knowing how it felt to hold her hand and run his thumb across her knuckles. He'd always found her to be one of the most incredible, inspiring and strong people he knew. She was unapologetically herself and he loved that about her so, with her permission and prompting, he started telling her he loved her often and ardently. It didn't really matter that she thought it was meant platonically or as a part of their ruse. He wasn't sure he could remember a time he felt so much love in his heart than he did when she was around.

She text back a pair of emojis, heart eyes and a wink.

"Looking good Hotman"

He smiled at his phone.

The dark navy-blue suit wasn't something he'd normally go for but he thought she'd like it. It was a relief that she did.

A few days later she sent him a close-up picture of some fabric and the news she'd found something but she wanted it to be a surprise. It was a turquoise and looked light and soft but that was all he could tell and the possibilities left him thinking about every possible style it could be.

* * *

It feels like the lead up to the wedding goes in slow motion until it is suddenly there and it occurs to him that this is it. Katara is his 'girlfriend' today but tomorrow it'll be over. He got used to accepting disappointing truths a long time ago so he decides to just enjoy it while it lasts.

When he arrives at Sokka and Suki's to travel there together she is still in the bathroom doing the finishing touches on her make up. He's talking to Sokka, trying to convince him to not insert himself in their lie because he'll make it way more elaborate than it needs to be when she finally comes out. Her dress is floaty with a v-neck and fades from the turquoise to a seafoam green. When she turns to hold the wall as she fixes the buckle on her shoes he notices the rather low back.

It's prettier than anything he could've imagined and he can't help himself from whispering "you look beautiful" into her hair when she hugs him in greeting.

Suki insists they all take a few photos together before they go.

They're looking back over them when Katara points and says "send me that one". It's the four of them crammed close together to fit together in a selfie.

They have their arms wrapped tightly around each other beside Suki who is smiling nicely while Sokka takes the picture pulling a goofy face. They look like a real couple and he isn't even thinking about how it is just an arrangement when he says "send it to me too."

* * *

Katara had been playing the role almost too well. Every time she smiled at him and held his hand, he felt his heart yearn and it was becoming very unfortunate because she was doing it all the time. All of Mai's relatives that had been trying to set him back up with her were looking reluctantly accepting as he introduced her to them, her arm hooked through his. It all sounded so honest coming from her.

The ceremony is beautiful. The brides each have a bouquet, Ty Lee's a combination of whites and pinks and Mai had deep plum and burgundy ones. The flower arrangements everywhere else were a combination of all 4 colours, marrying nicely together.

"I love how their dresses capture their personalities," Suki whispers.

Ty Lee had layers of ruffle in the skirt while Mai's was sleek and modern.

They all cry during the vows although Sokka denies it.

* * *

At the reception one of the brides approaches him with a glass of Champagne in each hand. Katara had disappeared off with Suki (asking first if he minded) to get punch and perhaps have a dance.

"I always knew you two were into each other." She says with a cheeky smile.

"I don't know about that" he takes the other glass and they silently cheers.

"Don't play dumb with me Zuko, it's my wedding day. I used to feel a little threatened by her y'know. Maybe I still do…"

His head flicks around and he looks aghast. She takes a slow sip from her drink. "Yeah, my wife said something about a three-way and between you two and Suki and Sokka it's hard to know which combination of people she was talking about."

He chokes on his sip.

"I guess marriage didn't change Bi Lee."

He watches her blush and laugh, "I wouldn't have wanted it to."

"I've never seen you so happy Mai."

"Yeah… that's her fault." She looks off wistfully at her bride twirling around with Tom Tom on the dancefloor. At that moment Ty Lee looks at her too – as if she sensed the eyes on her – and she waves at her to join them. She lets out an exasperated sigh but the smile on her face betrays her. She downs her almost full glass and passes it to Zuko.

"All I'm going to say Zuzu is that you should let yourself be happy. Do yourself a favour and hold on to that one."

Her words prompted him to find her which wasn't difficult because she really stood out. She was laughing and dancing with Suki, loosely hold her hand as she was spun around. Sokka was watching happily from the buffet table and tapping his feet on the floor.

The song ended and was replaced by something slower, smoother and sweeter. Off to his left the brides were slow dancing forehead to forehead and then, without him even consciously noticing - he was beside her and asking Suki if she minded if he stole her for this one.

"I didn't know you danced." She whispered as they swayed.

"My mother always enjoyed it so she taught me when I was little."

"I like the look your get when you talk about her," she reaches up and cradles his cheek with her hand. "You look younger almost."

He raises a brow at her and she quickly amends, "Not that you look old normally. Just stressed."

He laughs and leans forward, pulling her even closer and whispering, "I'm not stressed now." His lips grazing the shell of her ear. "And I have you to thank for that."

She smiles brilliantly at him.

Over her shoulder he makes eye contact with Ty Lee who winks and gives him a thumbs up.

* * *

They stayed out into the small hours of the morning. At one point taking shots with the brides before they made their leave. He calls them a cab and without even thinking about it gives the driver her address. He walks her to her door again and she's still a little tipsy because she held his hand all the way there.

"Thank you for coming with me"

"I'm glad I came. We should do this again sometime."

"I'd be happy to be your pretend boyfriend if any of your exes get married."

A weird ripple goes over her expression momentarily and then she smiles and says "I'll keep you in mind. Goodnight Zuko."

Then she kisses him…

On the cheek. Close to the corner of his lips but not quite there. Close enough for her scent to make him lightheaded and the gentleness to make him doubt it even happened. He's the step below her and just as he thought it makes her the perfect height.

The smiles she gives him as she goes up the last step and into her building is different to any, he's ever seen on her. A combination of happiness and disappointment and promise of something he can't quite put his finger on.

When he's sure she's out of earshot and the door has clicked shut he stares at it for a moment.

He mumbles "I love you more" then he turns and buries his hands in his pockets.

He feels emptier as he walks down the stairs and gets back in the cab. He keeps wanting to ask the driver turn around but he just goes home, staring out the window and wishing he was braver.

* * *

 **A/N This got away from me a little. There was so much more that I wanted to put in but it was getting long and it was already late anyway. Like where is Azula? I had ideas but it is meant to be a Zutara fic not a MaiLee (is this their ship name?) one.**

 **I hope you liked this little modern world AU. I was trying to work out whether or not I wanted it to be in the Avatar universe or not but I figured it would be easier and better match all the cheesy christmas movies I've been watching if it was a little more modern/real world.**  
 **Maybe if people want it I'll do a follow up because obviously this ends very unsatisfyingly.**  
 **I hope you liked it :)**

 **Update - continued in 'Courting'**


	2. Chapter 2 - They Were Roommates

**A/N Day 13: They Were Roommates**

* * *

 **Under My Skin and In My Blood**

It was originally going to be temporary.

Sokka and Suki were getting serious just as Katara's lease was coming up but he still had 6 months to go on his. It seemed like an obvious decision, the apartment was nice, even closer to the office than her last place and once she got the room to stop smelling like Sokka's socks it was going to be a great space.

There was also the not-so-small factor of having Zuko for a housemate.

Not that she really had any issues with Zuko. They got along really well. The bad blood from their past had cleared entirely a long time ago. He seemed to be an ideal roommate, neat and happy to pull his own weight.

She LIKED Zuko. She felt comfortable with Zuko IN GROUPS. They never spend that much alone time together since 'the incident' and she's felt awkward when it's just the two of them ever since. He seems awkward most of the time anyway (when he isn't making sarcastic comments, brooding or stubbornly making a point).

So Katara was going to move in with Zuko. It was only for six months, what could happen?

* * *

The morning she moved in there was a surprising amount of noise and the house smelled oddly beachy. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting but finding Zuko singing along to the various girl group tracks he was listening to with his headphones, while he vacuumed the room she was moving into wasn't it.

She especially wasn't expecting him to be burning a scented candle.

He didn't notice her at first which gave her ample opportunity to definitely no look at his butt as he hunched over or the way he danced around doing housework.

When he did finally notice her, he practically jumped out of his skin and into a defensive pose that was probably drilled into him over years of martial arts. She laughed and put the boxes she was carrying down so she could greet him. She gave him a very brief hug. He was really warm, as he usually is, which made pulling away a little sad.

"You didn't have to clean for me I would've done it."

"It's fine, I thought it would make a good welcoming gesture."

"and the candle?"

"I know what this room used to smell like, I didn't think that a simple spray would cancel out that almost rotting fish smell that Sokka's feet emit."

She let out a hearty laugh and he looked more at ease. "The scent is really nice actually. Kind of reminds me of home."

"Really? That's what I was aiming for. It's called Sea Breeze."

She feels a strange tug on her heartstrings but decides to ignore it, thank him and go back to the van and collect more of her things.

Sokka had moved in with Suki the day before so it had been a little difficult to coerce him into helping her.

"You don't understand Kat. We have to christen all the rooms of our new home"

Suki gave him a light chastising whack.

"Don't be gross Sokka. Of course, we'll help you with your move."

As Katara went to walk out the door Sokka came in carrying two boxes clearly labelled FRAGILE rather precariously on top of each other. Suki gave her an apologetic smile and mouthed 'I tried to stop him'.

There was a loud dramatic gasp followed by clattering that was quickly muffled.

"IT LOOKS SO DIFFERENT NOW." He wheezed, "You never cleaned for meeee"

When Suki and Katara rushed to the door of the room they saw Zuko on his knees holding the two boxes that evidentially Sokka had dropped.

"I cleaned for you all the time you just never noticed."

The two women left them to squabble and carried the rest of the boxes up to the apartment.

She let Sokka go after all the boxes were carried up. He was getting antsy and more interested in 'delegating' than actually helping. Suki did help her find her sheets and pillows and made the bed with her so she could still sleep even if she didn't want to unpack everything just yet. Sokka had taken his mattress that morning (it was going to be for their spare room) so Katara didn't have to think about what may have occurred in the place she slept. Her new mattress had been delivered early that morning so everything was fresh.

After the happy couple left Katara finally decided to take a break. She sat at the kitchen counter of her new home, one she had sat in innumerable times before, and felt different. An ominous feeling of anticipation and new beginnings hit her as the sun started to set over the city and painted the room a stunning purple-pink.

"The light here is my favourite part of the building."

She turned and watched Zuko sit on the stool beside hers, elbows leaning casually on the countertop. His hair was up in a messy bun but the shorter parts near his face were plastered to his forehead from sweat. He'd been cleaning and helping pretty vigorously all day. He still looked great though which Katara knew was far better than she was looking.

"When we first moved in, I thought it was weird that there were these huge windows in the kitchen and living area but sitting here at sunset, it all makes sense. She smiled, nodded once and looked back out over the city.

"It is a beautiful view."

They sit in silence for a few moments before he gets up and walks to the fridge.

"I thought it would be nice to celebrate you moving in…"

He's holding a nice bottle of wine. For a moment Katara's mind flicks to the glasses in that box she still isn't quite game to check but she quickly realises he's staring at her nervously awaiting approval.

"That sounds wonderful Zuko, thank you. You're very sweet."

They order food and Katara insists on choosing the restaurant because now that she's living in a different area there would be a whole new array of eateries available. The sip their wine quietly as they wait for it to arrive. She wonders if he's nervous. If she's the first woman he's lived with since growing up with Azula or if he and Mai got to that point before calling it quits.

She didn't ask though. Toph told her she's too nosey and there is still the factor of 'the incident' playing on her mind and she's worried that now it's just them he'll say something.

* * *

Katara had been so proud of herself, organising her move on a Thursday so she could still go into work the next day and double check on their progress. She was an Operations Manager at a human rights focused non-for-profit and although her team was great, she had an overwhelming need to be there and make sure everything was running smoothly.

She barely needed her alarm; the bedrooms had east facing windows that flood with morning sunlight. She got dressed, which she could probably afford to do after breakfast now that she lived closer but it hadn't even occurred to her. When she eventually padded out of her fortress of boxes it was to B-line directly for the kitchen.

One of the perks of moving in to the house her brother used to live in was that she already knew where everything in the kitchen was and how all the appliances worked. She had been accused in the past of being a little dead to the world until she's been up for a while. She boils the kettle and goes about making herself a bowl of cereal. She carries her coffee and bowl to the dining table and plants herself down, opening her phone to scroll through something mindlessly while she gradually wakes up.

It isn't until the sound stops that she realised the shower had been going.

It isn't until the door opens and Zuko steps out with just a towel wrapped around his hips that it dawns on her that IF THE SHOWER WAS GOING IT MEANS HE WAS IN THERE AND WAS NAKED. There is an audible squeak and he was instantly alerted and embarrassed by her presence.

She'd dropped her spoon into her cereal.

The milk had splashed and gotten all over her shirt.

She hadn't even realised yet because she was too busy being intensely mortified and unblinkingly staring at him. He wasn't super close but he wasn't far enough away for her to not be able to notice as a droplet carved its way down his chest and disappeared into his towel.

"I'm so sorry I forgot that things were different. I didn't even think you'd be awake... I just went for my morning run and I wasn't even thinking…"

He was spewing apologies when she finally looks down and swears as the transparent splotch on her nice white shirt became obvious.

She rushes back into her room to change, still glowing with blush.

She's late to work because she spent a full ten minutes staring at herself in the mirror wondering how she was going to survive living there.

* * *

It does eventually get easier. They start off a little awkward with each other but eventually they transition from silent dinners at the dining table to relaxed dinners on the couch watching tv together. TV with dinner became watching TV together regularly. Within a week they had 'a show' they'd watch together.

Gradually sitting on either ends of the couch became sitting together. They'd have popcorn and it would be pointless to sit so far away from each other if they were going to share.

Sitting together became snuggling and sharing a blanket.

She'd wonder how this awkward, grouchy, dramatic guy had become so easy to be around so quickly. She would often have to remind herself that it was super platonic. Some nights she didn't want to get off the couch.

* * *

Katara had been living there just over two weeks when Zuko powers through the house in something of a stress rage. She calls after him from the kitchen, it was her turn to cook, but he disappeared into his room. When he comes out it's 20 minutes later and Katara had started on a glass of the wine she was cooking with.

"You look fancy, what's going on."

"I have a date."

She had learnt from the cereal debacle, the spoon is placed on top of the pot

"You have a what?"

"A Date." He raked his fingers through his hair and looked flustered. She starts feeling unreasonably annoyed with him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a busy week. I sort of forgot about it"

"How can you forget about a date!"

"I don't know Katara." His voice was on the border of being snappy and she didn't appreciate it. "Have you seen my burgundy tie?"

She had. It was hanging over a railing in the bathroom.

"No." She was crossing her arms now. She channelled her passive aggression into taking the food off the stove as he searched in a frenzy.

He found it eventually and somewhere along the line he also finds his cool (or his usual masque of the sort).

He's tying it around his neck as she shovels stew into her mouth, "Will you be alright here on your own?"

She swallows loudly, "I'm not staying here."

"Oh, sorry I assumed…" She was wearing tracksuit pants and an old faded shirt that used to be her dad's, it wasn't really a 'out on the town' ready outfit. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to a bar with Toph."

"Oh." He seemed surprised and for a second, she can see the idea of flicking back her 'why didn't you tell me' from earlier but he decides against it. Instead he just put his wallet into his pocket and said, "Have fun."

His tie was wonky but she doesn't tell him. She just says, "You too. On your date."

The door shut behind him and she realised she'd actually have to go out now.

"Hey Toph, want a wingwoman tonight?"

* * *

Toph actually already had a wingman lined up, Aang, but she told her to join them at the Badgermole anyway. She had entirely unpacked by this point but her wardrobe wasn't really nightlife appropriate. Regardless she found something that would probably work and touched up her make-up, amping it up to be a bit more dramatic.

The Badgermole was one of those dark and perpetually sticky establishments. It was also Toph's favourite. It was a bit of a dive but it served a purpose (read as: alcohol) and that was enough for Katara. She was still feeling really annoyed. Not about Zuko's date, he was a grown up he can do whatever or whoever he wants. Just… in general.

The others were already at the bar when she got there. Toph was locked in a fierce looking arm wrestle.

"If he wins, she'll let him buy her a drink," Aang whispered.

"Oh, Sweetness is here," she chimes before slamming the guy's arm back, "sorry buddy, I'm going to have a drink with my friend but I might take you up on that offer a little later."

She turned, smiling widely and unseeing eyes twinkling a little under the dimmed fluorescents. "So, Sugar Queen, what brings you out tonight."

"Do I need a reason to want to come out and have a good time with my friends?"

"No but you usually have one. No Zuko? Trouble in paradise."

"They didn't move in together like that Toph, leave her alone. Right Katara?" Aang's big eyes fluttered at her. He'd toned back a lot over the years but she knew he was still quietly waiting for her to tell him she was ready for something to happen between them.

"No Aang, you're right we're just friends. Zuko has a date tonight."

"I see," Toph smiled mischievously but Aang seemed completely oblivious to her tone and just noted that it was great for him and that he hoped it would go well. Katara managed a lacklustre hum of agreement and then ordered a drink.

"AND a round of shots!" Toph added in the direction of the bartender. "It's on me tonight Sweetness, it's been a while since you last came out with us." The young heiress passed her card over.

* * *

As the hours went by she did manage to have a pretty decent time. Toph was thriving, describing it as her best, safe, hoe life. Katara knew the safe was thrown in purely for her benefit but she knew that Toph's career as an MMA fighter made her pretty safe generally. It's still early by night out standards when Toph turns to Katara and enquires after the attractiveness of the guy that she had been arm wrestling and whether he was still there.

"I'd say he's a solid 7 looks wise. His arms are really big but his nose is a bit crooked like it was broken in the past… and yeah he's still here." Aang replied before Katara even had the chance. "Sorry, I've done this before."

The younger woman slips off her stool and whistles loudly. The man shyly gets up and walks over, "You still want to get me that drink?"

He nods at first before remembering that she BLIND and quickly saying "Yeah, I definitely do."

"Great, let's make it one for the road then."

Then they leave and Katara is left a little shocked.

"It's nice that you're here. Usually when she does this I'm all alone." She just nodded, a little in shock as to what had just played out. "Would you like to have another drink? I can stay out with you. I still don't drink alcohol myself." She looked reluctant. "Or we could go back to my place and watch a movie."

"Actually, Aang I'm kind of tired. I think I'll just head home."

"Oh ok… I'll drive you."

He almost forgets to turn off to her new place and not head further out. He parked and looked over at her.

"I would've been happy to have you stay with me you know. While you looked for somewhere else."

"Aang this move wasn't trying to offend you. It worked out really well."

"Ok but if you ever need a break from him, I'm not too far away."

"Thanks for the ride, Aang."

She climbs the stairs and unlocked the door.

Zuko still wasn't back. She nudged his bedroom door, telling herself it was just to make sure but his bed was still empty. She didn't go all that hard but she's definitely tipsy. Her annoyance from earlier was back and she poured herself a glass of water. She washed her face and changed back into her dad's shirt and snuggled into bed.

She wasn't quite drunk enough to think what she does is a good idea but she's lonely and she's kinda sad and he said when she ran into him the other day that he'd changed.

* * *

The next morning, she got up a little hungover and still feeling a little sorry for herself. She vaguely registered the sound of talking but she's barely a person before caffeine in the morning and thinks nothing of it until she walks out and witnesses Zuko and presumably his date kissing.

He even had the gall to act embarrassed that she caught him.

The woman is around Katara's height but green-eyed a lot paler. She looked at Katara like she was some gutter monster but honestly not everyone can wake up and have a perfect perky ponytail. She'd forgotten to braid her hair before going to bed.

"Uh I'll see you around Zuko." Her eyes flicked back to Katara and then she left. He didn't even try to go after her.

"Umm I'm sorry you saw that…"

"oh no, I LOVED my walk to the coffee machine being interrupted by people sucking face."

"Come on Katara…"

"Nope. It's FINE. You're allowed to parade your floozies through here. I won't stop you."

He looked really annoyed now.

"I'd ask how your night went but evidentially it went VERY well."

She makes her drink and sits at the table.

"Girls are crazy." He grumbles as he goes back to his bedroom. His unslept in bedroom.

She takes this time to check her phone only to notice a trio of texts from Jet and she blanches.

KAT! Great to hear from you. Guess you must've unblocked my number ^_^

It's pretty late right now but we could probably meet up tomorrow or the next day? I really am different now.

How about coffee?

The headache she had starts throbbing.

* * *

He's eating some of the stew she made the night before when she comes out of the bathroom.

"I was very surprised to see your preference for perky girls Zuko. Especially after meeting Mai."

"Just drop it Katara. You don't even know her."

"I saw enough this morning to realise that she is just all-around perky." She gestures to her breasts.

"When are you seeing her again?"

"I don't know."

"come on Zuko, don't play hard to get."

"I don't know Katara." He practically seethed.

He took a deep breath then gave her a deadpan look. "The stew is delicious. Thank you for cooking." Then he proceeds to very obviously ignore her. It's like he knew it would get under her skin.

* * *

Iroh visits the next day. Katara greeted him at the door but he didn't seem to behave quite like his normal self.

"It is nice to see you Miss Katara. My Nephew neglected to tell me that you and your brother had swapped accommodations, how nice."

"He and Suki were very excited about moving in together and there is no point wasting 6 months lease when I needed somewhere to go."

He nodded slowly.

"Well you're welcome to come too when Zuko has dinner with me Sundays."

She smiled, "I'll keep that in mind." She goes to Zuko's door, calling "your Uncle is here." And then going to her room to let them talk. She collects up laundry and excuses herself to wash it. Iroh finds her 40 minutes later, still sitting in front of the machine watching it work as she stared at unanswered texts on her phone.

"If you don't mind a bit of friendly advice, Ms Katara. Forgiveness, can be very healing. Not everyone deserves it and it is not always possible but sometimes people's evils are small and we don't understand them enough to know why they were committed. Sometimes things aren't as they seem and love finds you in places you don't expect."

Then he leaves.

She replies to the text.

* * *

Zuko tries to make peace after that. He comes to her room and announces he ordered her favourite food.

"Stewed Sea prunes?"

"Yeah… I guess it was meant as an apologetic gesture."

"What are you apologising for?"

"Um Jin being here when you got up yesterday…"

"I wasn't mad about that" it doesn't look like he believes her.

"Well what am I apologising for?"

"What kind of question is that?!"

He groans, "I don't know I just want us to go back to getting along."

"Fine. Thank you for the Sea prunes."

It was not fine. Now she felt the resolve to go out with Jet and ups the coffee to a dinner date.

* * *

The Friday night she tells Zuko very obviously that she has a _date_ the next night and her date will be picking her up from home. She knew he wasn't doing anything the next day. Sokka and Suki were going on a romantic weekend away, Toph had a fight on but it was too far away to do anything but stream it and Aang was in the middle of 48 hours of meditation.

When the Saturday rolls around she makes a big show about getting ready. She was particularly proud of waltzing out of the bathroom post shower with a towel wrapped around her hair and one around her body. He was at the dining table, checking emails on his laptop. His jaw dropped when he saw her and she just smiled and asked if he saw her mother's necklace?

She knew where it was. She left it on the coffee table when they watched TV together the night before.

"You took it off last night during the show. I'll get it for you, you go get dressed."

She contemplated doing her make up in the towel but decided against it. Instead she gets ready, wears something red because she knows that gets his attention and then realises, halfway through her eyeliner that she's being childish.

She doesn't change though.

When Jet arrives she lets him in into the building.

"I have to put my shoes on, could you distract him for a few minutes." Zuko raises a brow but agrees.

She can hear the door open and a very loud

"JET"

"LI"

"It's actually Zuko…"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M IN THE HOME OF LI THE LIAR"

She almost stumbles over her heels rushing out towards them.

"How did you get simultaneously more masculine and feminine since I saw you last? Were you just like, 'Better get jacked but grow my hair all long and silky so people would THANK ME if I strangled them'?"

Zuko looks confused,

"I bet you could crush a fucking melon with those thighs, you asshole. Those huge sexy arms don't make you any less of a dickhead."

"You're still insane Jet,"

"THANKS Now I'll have plenty more to talk to my therapist about. Li sorry ZUKO who clearly has identity issues thinks I'M CRAZY."

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH BOYS. Let's just go." She can't even manage a smile she just looks done with it all. She just hoped that once Zuko wasn't there Jet would be less distracted by him.

* * *

He talks about Zuko for a solid hour.

"How'd you come to start living with that handsome pratface?"

She explains but she can see him disengage partway through. Then he starts suggesting 'funny' pranks they could play on him.

"You know what would be hilarious. One night you could just steal all his shirts and like I could come over and we could watch him and he looks around and has no shirt. How funny would that be."

They're halfway through mains when he finally starts talking about another topic mostly because she hits him with a "So are you still teaching at risk youth how to steal?"

She had met Jet years earlier at a fundraiser, he works with foster kids but he seemed to encourage and teach a lot of criminal skills to the kids which was why they broke up the first time.

"Nope, I'm a new man."

He talks a lot about his vision for future initiatives. It's almost nice and she starts to forget how annoying he was being. Then he asks about Sokka but in a way that implies he was kind of into Suki and was curious if she was single yet.

She decides not to get dessert and just go home. She doesn't invite him up.

"Nice seeing you Jet. Have a good night." Then she goes inside and deletes his phone number.

* * *

Zuko is on the couch in the middle of a movie when she gets home.

"Hey… how'd it go?" He was aiming for subtle but failing. It was sweet though.

"Trainwreck. He was more interested in talking about you then asking about what I'm up to these days."

He looks visibly relieved.

"Since it isn't going to work between him and I he is free for you," with a wink. He looks distressed by the prospect.

They go back to their cute nights in. One night she falls asleep on his shoulder and wakes up, tucked into bed.

They've been living together for almost two months when the both decide to dip on Friday night drinks with colleagues. She opens a bottle of wine and they watch a cheesy rom com that he lowkey gets really into "I just don't see why they can't just be together, you know."

After it finishes, they do a fair bit of staring at each other and talk and then it's the wine talking but she asks him why he didn't call and then never brought up 'the incident' again.

"We never even talked about it. You went on like it never even happened."

* * *

 _-Eight months earlier-_

 _The gang had gone out together for the first time in ages. A new club had opened called 'the Crystal Catacombs' and it was something of a bioluminescent labyrinth. They were a few drinks in when they were separated from the others. They started having a heart to heart and she eventually just lent over and kissed him._

 _The kissing turned to making out and every time they parted, they'd laugh and smile and be so mind blown that it was actually happening and he'd cradle her face in his hands and say I can't believe you're real and she'd caress his scarred cheek and say you too and then they'd kiss again. Aang found them and they separated really quickly but as they followed him back to her friends he whispered "I'll call you tomorrow. I like you, I want to see if we can make something here work." She left shortly after._

* * *

"And then you didn't call. I actually called you the day after and you didn't say anything about it, just that you had a horrible headache the next day. When I asked you if there was anything you forgot, all you said was honestly the whole night is a big blur."

He looked appalled and distressed.

"I literally blacked out that night, Katara. I asked Sokka about it after that call because I was so confused and he said he saw me talking to Azula after you left. Apparently I had a drink with her. Turned out the abnormally bad hangover was a side effect of drugging…"

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to but every time I spoke to you you'd get all cold or blow me off… after a while I kind of just forgot it even happened.

They were quiet for a long time then he let out a loud breath and put his head in his hands.

"To think, all this time I've been dreaming of kissing you and I actually got the chance and then blew it without even knowing."

"you've been thinking about kissing me?"

"Can you blame me? I already knew you were incredible and beautiful and then I had to start seeing you every time, all the time."

"I've been wanting to kiss you too."

She bites her lip.

Her brushes her hair behind her ear,

"Can I kiss you now?"

Her yes is whispered against his lips.

They're both a little drunk, at some point during the movie a second bottle had been opened. It starts escalating and she's so happy she's light headed.

Then he stops, blushing, and suggests "maybe we slow down and talk about this properly in the morning when we're more sober. I want to remember this."

He is a gentleman and walks her to the door of her bedroom even though they're next door to each other.

"Sweet dreams,"

She steals a quick peak, "I'll see you in the morning."

She falls asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **A/N Wooo! Last time I left these two on an angsty cliff hanger so this one is a lot happier because everyone asked for it.**  
 **If people are into this I do have bits and pieces for a Zuko-centric parallel piece and maybe a sequel kind of thing.**

 **Hope you like it :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Courting

**Day 15: Courting**

 **A continuation of Day 9: Fake Dating**

 **A Lesson in Not Holding Back**

The first three weeks after the wedding move like a blur. He isn't quite sure what to do and trying to return to normal is surreal and he's terrible at it. He throws himself into work and hopes that it'll distract him enough. He wonders if they're both waiting for the other to text when she sends him a cute picture of some turtleducks and they sort of go back to their casual interactions from before it all happened but with an added layer of stilted awkwardness. He avoids her whenever he can, he isn't sure how to behave around her anymore.

Ty Lee reaches out to get coffee after she gets home from her honeymoon and Zuko instantaneous agrees.

She spends the first 15 minutes filling him in, showing him photos of the adventures they had but very conspicuously checked each time before showing him a photo.  
When their drinks - and her cake - do arrive, she puts her phone face down on the table, cocks her head to one side and asks

"So, what's up with you, Bud?"

Zuko wasn't sure he believed in auras but she was always almost eerily good at reading him. He wondered if he should lie again but instead, he decided to tell her everything, how the relationship with Katara had been fake and how much it pained him after the whole reason for it dissipated. Hot he doesn't know how to talk to her now and how she's been messaging him less and he has no idea what to do.

Ty Lee nods and lets him talk. She looks slightly surprised but not intensely and he feels almost like he's telling his mother that he lied to her.

"I'm glad you decided to tell me Zuko. I am a married woman now and I believe I can give you sound advice."

He leans forward and waits patiently.

"TALK TO HER! Tell her what you told me, that you loved being her fake boyfriend and would like to try it for real this time. Trust me I think she'd be into it."

"I can't just do that Ty Lee omg, I'd get so nervous!"

"Zuko that girl was signalling all over the place. I have photos from our wedding which are legitimate proof that she was into you at least that night."

"She is just a really good actress."

"I really doubt that Zuko, her aura was almost as pink and in love as Mai's"

"Mai's aura was pink?"

"She caught the bouquet."

"She threw one of them."

"Not Mai, Katara. She looked really happy about it too and I literally watched her look over at you but you weren't paying attention."

His brows furrowed. "I don't remember that happening…"

"Well it did."

"She didn't bring it back to the table…"

"She gave it to my niece, she'd been admiring the flowers all night." She reached across the table to hold his hand, "She is a very loving young woman, you have good taste. She is also very compassionate so even if my hunch is wrong - which I really doubt - she would probably handle it really well."

He looked up at her kind face,

"It'll all work out alright Zuko, just put yourself out there."

* * *

Putting himself out there was not Zuko's forte, after years of rejection from his family he wasn't sure how well he'd be able to just go ahead and tell her that he was in love with her for real and was devasted when the wedding ended.

He needed help trying to transition from the awkward mess of the moment to actually dating her.

So he enlisted help.

"I am so thrilled you came to me, Nephew. Matters of the heart are some of the most complex yet beautiful."

"I didn't really have a wealth of options, Uncle."

"Regardless, I am honoured that you would involve me."

"So what do I do? What if I say something and then she doesn't feel the same way and I lose her friendship? Then I'd lose my friendship with Sokka and Suki too because they're related… "

"Zuko. That isn't going to happen. Miss Katara is still friends with Aang is she not? I don't think she would cut you out if it isn't something that makes sense for her."

Zuko's swallow was strangled.

"I saw those pictures of you two from the wedding Zuko. I have a feeling she is holding the same candle for you."

"She was pretending, Uncle. We were pretending to be dating."

"And you don't think she could have been pretending to just be pretending like you were?"

He was stumped there.

"Is it ok for me to want this? Want more? Shouldn't I just accept and appreciate her friendship? Why isn't that enough for me."

"Nephew…You never lose by loving. You always lose by holding back. "

* * *

He decides to try to stop holding back.

He goes home and stares at a blank notepad trying to work out how he'll do it.

How he'll give her the gesture she deserves. How he'll show her that he's serious without forcing anything on her.

It's raining outside and the sound is both soothing and distracting.

He's tapping on the page with the end of his pen when there is a knock at the door.

He gets up eventually, confused. He vaguely wonders if Azula had escaped the institution and was here to murder him or cry and confess she really does care (He spent a lot of  
time in therapy discussing the possible outcomes of seeing her, unmonitored).

The last person he expects to see on his doorstep is Katara carrying a bag of take away.

"Can I come in?" She looks coy (and absolutely adorable), smiling up at him. He opens the door more and lets her in.

She walks straight towards the kitchen, putting the bag on the table as she goes. He can hear the sound of crockery and cutlery rattling around. He is absolutely stunned and dumbfounded that she's even there. He doesn't know what to say or do.

She sets his table like it's her house, not his. She gets a bottle of water out of the fridge and pours them both a glass. He's still standing, frozen, in the middle of the room.

She looks over and waves for him to come over.

"I'm not bothering you, am I?"

"No, no… Just surprised I guess."

She tucks her hair behind her ear then untucks it and tucks it again.

She's nervous too.

"I hope you don't mind me dropping in… I just thought it might be nice to pick up something to eat, I know you don't always remember to eat when you're home…"

"That was very thoughtful of you."

She'd ordered him his favourite food from his favourite restaurant.

They barely spoke while they ate, stealing glances at one another frequently and offering tight smiles if they got caught.

She goes to do the dishes afterwards but he stops her and tells her to just get comfortable and he'll do it.

She insists on at least drying.

It takes no time at all and he realises after the fact that he does have a dishwasher… he should've just put them in there. It's just that he liked the domesticity of doing the dishes with her, passing dishes back and forth.

She's putting away the last dry plate when he can't hold it in anymore.

"I missed you."

"I've missed you too." Her eyes seem bigger somehow, like she's starting to tear up, "I thought I was the only one, you started getting so distant."

"I'm sorry, I was just sad."

Concern flooded her features. "Why? What's wrong."

"I didn't want it to end."

"Didn't want what to end?"

"Our fake courtship! I wanted it to be real. I also wanted to tell you that in a way smoother way, shit."

She laughs, the first tears escape. "I wanted it to be real too."

"You did?" He's almost shaking. He takes her face in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs, "You really did?"

"Zuko. I'm in love with you."

"I love you more."

Then she captures his lips in a searing kiss and he doesn't even register he's crying too.

She later teases him about calling it courtship. She insists when they tell everyone they're together they say courting, not dating. He's embarrassed but he's too happy to care.  
He isn't sure he has ever been so happy.

* * *

 **Short and sweet. I've had such a crazy busy few days but I managed to get this done inbetween 21st birthday parties which I'm very pleased about.**

 **"You never lose by loving. You always lose by holding back." is actually a quote from Barbara De Angelis.**


End file.
